


Stormy Seas

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12615564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: Tim, Tony and a discussion in the bullpen.





	Stormy Seas

Tony walks out of the elevator whistling then stops as he surprised to see McGee is still there and just hanging up his phone. "What are you doing here so late?" DiNozzo continues to his desk and begins to rummage through his papers then opens and closes desk drawers. Getting no reply he turns to his friend and notices how pale he is.  
"Tim?"  
McGee shakes his head and blinks a couple of times as if only now noticing someone else is in the room. "Oh. Hey Tony."  
"What's up McGoo?"  
"It's the admiral."  
"What adm...oh your Dad. What's wrong?"  
"It's incredibly frustrating!" Tim releases an exasperated breath. "He is so stubborn."  
"This is news?"  
McGee gives his friend a weak smile. "Tomorrow is Dad's first chemo. He's insisting he's fine to go alone. Mom wanted to and Penny. I was just talking to Sarah who'd be happy to go too...well not happy but you know what I mean."  
"Yeah."  
"Of course I said I would but he's adamant he'll go in by himself."  
"Mmm. Maybe he's just trying to spare you guys pain. Doesn't want you to be upset by seeing him like that."  
"I didn't think of that. I really wouldn't mind. I want to help."  
"You're tougher than he's ever given you credit for."  
"Thanks."  
"So how are you going to handle it?"  
"I'm going to be there. I _am_ going to be there from start to finish if he wants me there or not. It's what you do for family."  
"So true Tim.So true." DiNozzo starts fossicking through his desk again.  
McGee shuts down his computer and starts to gather his gear together.  
"Aha!"  
"What's that?"  
"Hard copy of my report for Gibbs. I wanna read it over before giving it to him tomorrow."  
"Wnat a hand with that?"  
Knowing his friend could use the distraction he agrees a little too enthusiastically.  
"Yeah. Sure. Great idea. Let's go back to my place okay?"  
"Okay." They head toward the elevator. The doors open and they step inside.  
"You feeling better?" Tony stares intensely at the floor as he waits for an answer.  
"Yeah. Thanks Tony."  
"You're welcome probie."


End file.
